Blothgaar
'Blothgaar '''is a Chinese Dragon monster that is an old friend of Moltor. He serves as the primary villain of the episode "Out of Luck". Biography This long-necked red Chinese Dragon creature was an old friend of Moltor and the keeper of the ancient compass that Moltor stole in the previous episode. He can breathe fire and bring down red lightning from the skies. Moltor gave him the compass. He battled against the Overdrive Rangers, using the power of the compass to aid him in battle. He then used it to alter the Chi and Li of Mack Hartford and induce bad luck on him, and Mack started to suffer from those very effects after Blothgaar retreated. Later, the Rangers (including Mack, who was draped in the several good-luck charms his fellow Rangers gave him) confronted Blothgaar again, as well as Moltor and an army of Lava Lizards. Mack used the charms to help him out against Blothgaar, and was eventually able to retrieve the compass. He then put down Blothgaar with his Drive Lance, and Rose Ortiz used the compass to reverse Mack's luck to normal. Soon, though, Moltor threw Blothgaar into the valley, having him absorb the energy and grow, making the Rangers call on the DriveMax and Flashpoint Megazords. In battle, the Rangers used the compass combined with the DriveMax Megazord saber to bestow the bad luck upon Blothgaar, who then stumbled on a rock. Blothgaar soon met his destruction at the hands of the Super DriveMax Megazord. Personality Unlike previous monster in ''Operation Overdrive, Blothgaar's personality is more prankster-like. He is very cunning and devious monster, as he cursed Mack, using the compass. But he is good friends with Moltor. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Blothgaar is one of the stronger monsters, being able to best all five Rangers in battle. * '''Super Speed: '''Blothgaar can run in high speeds. * '''Teleportation: '''Blothgaar can teleport to any location at will. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Blothgaar can fire light blue colored energy lasers from his right hand, they have the ability to bounce off walls. * '''Energy Vision: '''Blothgaar can fire an energy blast from his eyes. * '''Lighting Bolts: '''Blothgaar can also fire yellow-es, orange colored lighting bolts from his left hand. * '''Fire Breath: '''Being a Chines Dragon, Blothgaar can spew out powerful flames from his mouth. * '''Lighting Strike: '''Blothgaar can conker dark storm clouds from his fight hand that can conker red lighting bolts, they are powerful enough to take out both the Drivemax Megazord and the Flashpoint Megazord in just one hit. Modus and Arsenal * '''Compass: '''Blothgaar posses a compass, for which he can use to control Chi and Li energy, which it can control the bad and/or god fortune, it can also open up the Earth and can even give the enemy bad luck. * '''Claws: '''Even without the Compass, Blothgaar also posses clawed hands for which he can use in combat. ** '''Implosion Empowerment: '''Blothgarr can power up his claws, given them explosion on contact with the enemies. * '''Dragon Tail: '''Blothgaar also posses a dragon tail, for which he can use to whip his enemies with. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Blothgar is voiced by Charlie McDermott. Notes * Blothgaar is based on the Serpentera from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2), the reason for this is because Blothgaar's Boukenger counterpart, Talong, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Talong's look was based on the Serpentera's counterpart, the Daijinryuu of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. See Also References Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters Category:Moltor's Forces Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters